Puppy Love
by Winged Time Wolf Ravenclaw
Summary: Written for my younger sister for her birthday, two days before, so excuse the rushed ending. Basically it's the story of when Remus Lupin finally got a girlfriend, and how she is a bit more than he was hoping for. Total fluff. K due to a dramatic backstory. ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER. Sadly. :(
1. Remus: Meeting Lyddie

**Author's note: Right, I am fully aware that this is really cheesy and sweet, but I wrote it for my younger sister's twelfth birthday, so the Lyddie is her, Alexxie is me, Elli is one of my best friends, and Sam was my boyfriend when I was around nine. Names changed slightly, and slight references to other fandoms with a particular character. Sorry.**

"Remus, have you heard of the new girl? She's in our year and I hear she likes what you like as well. . ." James hissed, hinting heavily, making me roll my eyes at him; it was the fifth time he'd mentioned it. It was two weeks before the Yule Ball, I had been made a Prefect three months ago, my friends were new (illegal) Animagi, and we were in the Great Hall, just about to go back to the Common Room. Peter had finished, and was already up there, and Sirius was too busy chatting to Elli, his newest girlfriend, (that would last about a day, knowing Sirius) to take any notice of what we were saying.  
"Your pathetic attempt at trying to get me a girlfriend for the Yule Ball is failing, Prongs," I muttered, sneaking a look at the girl we were talking about. Her name was Lyddie Evers, she started at the beginning of the year and she had soft green eyes and light brown, utterly straight hair. There was something about her that I'd liked since I'd first seen her. I smiled at her as I caught her eye.  
"She's a Gryffindor too." James pointed out, as Lyddie started having a conversation with Lily "Ha ha! **And** she's friends with **my **girlfriend! What's not to like?"  
I was about to contradict James, explaining to him that Lily was NOT his girlfriend, as she couldn't stand him, and would rather spend time with Severus Snape, the Slytherin James was always teasing with Sirius, whilst I would rather get up to date on the current book I happened to be reading, when Thomas, my Ravenclaw friend walked, no that wasn't his style - **bounced** - over to me, grinning.  
"A little birdie told me that someone likes the new girl." he sniggered at his own turn of phrase. He was an Animagus, but a registered one this time; unlike James, Sirius and Peter. "**And** my twin sister, Alexxie happens to have known Lyddie in her Muggle school. If you want to, I'll ask Lexi to introduce her to you." he seemed amazingly proud of his suggestion, but his face fell when I shook my head.  
"I'm sorry, Thomas, but I'm ok." I stood up, after finishing my breakfast, and started to leave.  
'That's fine, Remus. Here's your. . . yeah." Thomas muttered, slipping me some Wolfsbane potion. After figuring out that I was a werewolf, he'd stolen about five different textbooks from the Potions room, and gone into the Restricted Section of the library at least four times, trying to figure out how to make Wolfsbane potion. Every day before the full moon, he would steal all the ingredients he needed, and give it to me. Great friend. "See you in the library after Transfiguration, and let me know if you change your mind."  
I nodded, and walked off  
"Why didn't you take him up on his offer? Thomas is a bloody braniac, I'm amazed that **he's** interested in love!" James came after me smirking, thinking more about Thomas, than his offer. I sighed in relief. James was my best friend, but he did get carried away a lot, and often didn't pay any attention. If he did, then he'd know that Thomas **was** interested in love and **did** have a girlfriend. My sigh changed. How did **he** manage to get a girlfriend, when** I** still couldn't? He looked across at Lyddie again, who smiled back in response. Oh, what the hell.

"Thomas, I've changed my mind. . .!"


	2. Lyddie: Shall I go out with him?

'Come on, he IS really nice, Lyddie!' My newest, and my first friend at this new school tried to convince me; we were in the Common Room, having a conversation. I'd moved to the school, after my letter was put under about four million bills, only found after we moved. I'd been to school in Manchester, before moving to London when I was seven, then back to a high school in Manchester when I was eleven, before starting here, when I was fifteen. She wanted me to go out with Remus Lupin but I wasn't convinced. Yes, he'd smiled at me a couple of times throughout the three months I'd been here, but so had James; and Lily knew that he liked _her_. Not that she did anything about it, though - she couldn't stand him!  
'I bet he is, but I don't think he likes me. . .' I started, but someone burst into the room. A girl with shoulder length dark hair and large tortoiseshell glasses was the someone. Oh God, it was Alexxie Smith! We'd met in the primary in London, and she was my only friend, along with Anala Dlag. Nice girl. I noticed that Alexxie was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform, and wasn't surprised. Her knowledge of useless, yet interesting facts was cool, and I knew it would come into play when being Sorted into Houses at Hogwarts.  
'Oh, hi Alexxie! I haven't seen you in . . . years!'  
'_Eight_ years to be precise, Lyddie! It's nice to see you again!'  
'I'm guessing that you're not here just to say hi, Lex?' I guessed sighing.  
She nodded 'My brother Thomas is a good friend of Remus Lupin. He asked him to ask me to ask you if you want to be introduced to Remus. He really likes you, Lyddie!'  
'Don't YOU like him, Lex?'  
She smiled 'No. I like Sam MacGuaygan in Ravenclaw, my House. No, you have to meet Remus, he's really sweet! Thomas is a good friend of him; he wouldn't lie about his friend!'  
I'd not even told _Lily_ that I was an Animagus like the Smiths. But they were birds. Phoenixes, though, but birds nonetheless. I had to deal with a wolf whenever I felt emotional. I _could_ control my form, so at least I wasn't a werewolf. I couldn't have a boyfriend with a failed Animagus form! But my _first_ proper boyfriend, excluding Marty, my "boyfriend" in my last year of primary! I weighed it out in my head, but in the end, I had to shake my head at Alexxie's comment about that adorable boy. Did I actually say that? I can't remember now!  
'Sorry, Lexi, I can't.' I stammered, about to leave, when I stopped, thinking about the way he'd looked at me. I had to find more about this boy! What made him like me so much? I was desperate to know. _If he finds out, I'll see if he accepts it and if he does, that's fine, but if he doesn't, then I'll dump him! Simple!_ I turned around, and noticed Lily smiling at me, willing me to say yes.  
'Lexi?' she turned around; she was at the door 'I've changed my mind. I'd love to see him. Can you ask Thomas to tell him that I'd like to meet him near the archway at eleven pm tomorrow?'  
Alexxie grinned 'Tom's already here!' she backed away, and her twin brother was revealed. He had the same always-messy, fluffy brown hair, but shorter, and with an odd side-fringe like thing and glasses matching his sisters, only black. He smiled at his sister, before nodding.  
'Date already arranged, thank you, Lyddie.' My name sounded weird in his strange English accent. We both smiled, as he turned and walked off, pulling his sister with him.  
'They're _very_ identical, eh Lily?' I murmured  
'Yup. But more importantly - Lyddie; you've got a date with Remus Lupin!' She took hold of my arms and started bouncing up and down, squee-ing, and it wasn't long until I joined in. My first proper date!


	3. Remus: Oops Sorry guys

I walked slowly to the library after Transfiguration, with a heavy heart. I highly doubted that Alexxie had convinced Lyddie to even say yes to just saying hello to me, when Thomas jumped out of the library, practically jumping up and down in excitement, closely followed by Peter (who was looking at Thomas with a cross between disgust and wariness on his face) Sirius (who had an amazing smile on his face) and James with his arm around Thomas (who'd said again and again that he'd never ever spend time with that bloody braniac). They were all in astonishingly good moods, so I wasn't surprised when Peter shouted "She said yes! Meet her near the archway at eleven pm!"

I jumped over, and patted Thomas on his back "I love your sister **so** much! Can you kiss her for me, Thomas?!" He smiled at me, nodding

"Aw, don't worry, Moony; I don't have to go through that torture, she knows you're grateful! Just before Astronomy, too! You won't even miss the lesson!" I saw James flinch in annoyance at his use of the nickname that **he'd** made up.

I paused "I'll have to remember to take the Wolfsbane potion earlier on than I'd hoped." I looked around to see if anyone was watching, before taking it out and examining it. "Are you sure you've done it correctly, Tom?" I whispered.

"**Thomas**. Yes. The number of times I've made it is astonishing, Moony," he received a thump in the side from James "I can nearly outdo Severus Snape, and that's saying something!"

Us four Marauders rolled our eyes "Ugh, I hate Snivellous Snape, the idiot, trying to take Lily away from me!" James growled.

Sirius nodded "I know. Elli said he's a right pain in the-"

"Hey, he's not that bad! He didn't take Lily away from you; he was just the first person who'd accepted her for what she was! Well, that's what Melody said anyway." Thomas protested, as James pushed him up against the wall

"Oh, if you hadn't have got a date for my best friend, then the curse in my head would be on you right now, you do realise that?"

"Fully aware. Now, if you **do** excuse me." He transformed into his phoenix Animagus form, and flew off in the direction of the Great Hall.

"James, you don't always have to say what's in your mind. It's a good job that he doesn't get offended easily - you do realise that if he had been offended, he would have told someone about your **illegal** Animagus forms!" I complained, realising that my voice had gone **very** high pitched and very loud too. Oops. I looked around, and noticed Lily Evans behind me, and cursed loudly.

"Will you go out with me, Lily?" James asked, at completely the wrong moment. She just blinked at him, totally speechless, and turned and ran off.

"MOONY!" James, Sirius and Peter all shouted at exactly the same time, as I realised what I'd done. I cursed again and backed away from my friends

"Sorry! I didn't realise that she was there! I'll just, err. . . I need to go!" I cursed again at the awful comeback and pushed past them, running into the library, giving brief smiles to the librarian and hiding behind a large pile of books being read by none other than Lyddie Evers and Thomas' sister, Alexxie. I blinked at Lyddie and smiled at Alexxie, silently thanking her, whilst Lyddie carried on reading, blushing when I tried to talk to her, but she still managed to stutter

"So, do you want to come at eleven, then Remus?"

I nodded, smiling, but then shook my head "No, sorry, I can't." Lyddie looked really upset until I reassured her

"I don't like to be out after midnight, I don't like the dark, plus I don't like the moon either. It's like a dark sun at night that gives off too little light. Oh, that rhymes! Yeah, so can we meet at ten instead?" I turned to Alexxie "I was going to tell your brother that, but James offended him, so he flew off before I could let him know." She was nodding as I told her so, as if she was fully aware

"Twin knowledge - when he's scared, or feeling a really strong emotion, I feel it, and vice versa. We may be non-identical (I'm a girl and he's a boy) but we still get the connection. **And** it's particularly powerful because we're magical." She smiled and went back to her book (a tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice)

"Why are you suddenly here, Remus?" Lyddie wondered, her eyes focusing on me

I hesitated, could I trust her? I sighed "I'll tell you tonight, Lyddie. I've just annoyed my friends a little." She smiled again, so Alexxie placed a bookmark in her book, and muttered "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then!" She giggled at her own joke as she left. I couldn't help smirking at it, so Lyddie looked at me in confusion.

"What is it?"

I rolled my eyes "Animagi. Phoenix; like her brother. They always show off, the Animagi!" She looked uncomfortable at the subject, so I said softly "Are you an Animagi?" She shrugged nervously "I got the joke, it just wasn't funny! You tell better ones, Remus. That's one of the reasons why I like you. Others are that you're really clever and studious, not like your friends, you're different. So, if you consider meeting me at the archway, I will be really happy!"

"Definitely. I will definitely be there at ten o'clock on the dot, and I will see you then!" I beamed at her, before walking back out of the library and noticing James, Sirius and Peter.

"So **yes**, as you'll be pleased to know, yes I **did** get to apologise for what someone said to Lily, and told her that the person who told her that may be an **idiot**, but he's my best friend and I would like him to stop gawping at us like a gormless fish and come over here!" I snapped my mouth shut and smiled at James.

"Thanks, Prongs. Look, I'm sorry for that earlier, I just got a bit carried away-"

James held up his hand "No matter, Lily thought nothing of it, **and** thanks to you, Moony, I now have a date for the Yule Ball! She still thinks I'm an idiot, and a toe rag, but I'm considerably better than Snivellous - Gryffindors can't take anyone from Slytherin House. YES!" He high-fived me, and we started doing a happy dance, but Sirius' face fell

"Oh God, Elli's in Slytherin! I'll have to ask a Gryffindor girl; I've kissed the entire of the Ravenclaw girls - man, they're hot! - **Never** kissing a Hufflepuff, even if you paid me, so it's Gryffindor all the way! Lily's taken, as is Lyddie, so I'll try and find another. Does Alexxie have a date?"

"Yeah, she's got a boyfriend. Plus she's in Ravenclaw. Why wouldn't you kiss a Hufflepuff? There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs, are there?" Peter asked nervously

"Nah, not really, Wormy, their just a bit. . ." I elbowed Sirius before he did a cruel impression of a Hufflepuff.

"Padfoot! Ignore him, Wormtail. If you have a date from Hufflepuff, then that's fine." I hit my head against the wall, as Sirius and James laughed

"You've been spending **far** too much time with girls! Come on! Back to the Common Room to help you with what to say/ do with your date with Lyddie!"


	4. Lyddie: Secrets are Revealed

'Come on, Lyd, that's not necessary!' Lily shook her head, as I applied mascara, lipstick, foundation (to hide my spots), eyeshadow _and_ blusher to hide my natural very pale look, putting on my wolf necklace, and wearing my favourite blue-fading-into-aqua-green dress, with leopard print all over it, with my black jacket with a furry inside over it. I had my best high-heels on and my little pink rose shoulder bag, and my date was in fifteen minutes!

'Yes it is, Lily! I need to look my best for my date. _You_ said that earlier!' I protested, snapping my mirror shut, and placing it near the rest of my make-up I'd left in a pile outside the door to the Common Room. I'd take it up to the dorm later, once my date was over.

Lily smiled 'Yes, I know.' She checked her watch 'Oh no! I've got to show the First Years where they go for Astronomy! Sometimes I _hate _Prefect duty! Ah! _And_ I've got twice as many because I promised Remus that I'd take his so he could go on a date with you! Oh well. I'll lead them into a bush, maybe, so that I can get to Astronomy on time!' She gave me a grin and hurried off. 'Good luck!' she called.

'And to you!' I answered, as she left. I had just under five minutes to sort out my hair, before Alexxie came to check I hadn't fallen asleep, or maybe died. There was a knock at the door. She was early!

'Sorry, just a minute!' I cried, searching for my hair brush. _Oh, I'll have to use my wand._ I thought, taking it out of my bag and flicking it, so that my hair would stay out of my way all night. I muttered the spell, just as the door opened. 'Ok, I'm here! I'm done!' I jump-turned around. It wasn't Alexxie. It was Remus.

'Sorry, you did say ten, but I couldn't wait that long. I'm sorry, Lyddie.'

'That's fine.' I replied 'I was just coming, but thinking about what I should do with my hair, so in the end, I came up with an Anti-Frizz charm, I hope it's alrigh-'

'Shh.' He smiled gently, placing his finger on my lips. 'Come on.'

He took my hand and we walked down the staircase, and then out into the courtyard, into the grounds. The stars twinkled like the lights of a little boat, sailing in a deep blue sea. Remus watched me daydream. 'What are you thinking about?' he questioned, looking at me with his dark blue eyes, in fascination.

'Oh, you know, thinking up awful metaphors about the stars in the sky. I asked my younger brother about what he thought the night sky looked like - he's only nine - and he said that "It's a big duvet cover with stars on it, and they're all saying: Hello, Luke, I'm Starry Star, do you want to be my best friend? And I'll say, yes, and we can play together on the duvet cover!"' I hesitated, realising that I'd just done a really bad imitation of my little brother. I felt myself going red (seemed like the blusher was unnecessary), but Remus was laughing.

'Oh dear, Lyddie, you're so _funny_!' He stopped laughing, and was serious for a second 'Do you know what I think the sky looks like? It looks like many wizards, raising their wands and shouting _Lumos_ at the same time, like the start of a war.' He turned away, sadly and I looked at him

'Do you like me? It just seems that James thinks more about me than you do.' Remus looked at me again once I'd said that.

'Yes, I really do like you, Lyddie. James was just trying to get me to ask you on a date! Which reminds me, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me? I mean, we barely know each other, but I was just wondering - I mean, if you don't, that's fine, bu-' I kissed him on the cheek in the middle of his sentence. I just had to.

'Remus, I'd love to. I mean, it's supposed to be a lovely occasion, but horrible if you've got someone you don't like much to go with! So yes, I'd love to - it would be a pleasure.' He grinned and I kissed him again, on the lips, that is, so he joined in. Once we broke away, we smiled at each other. Wow, it had gone from very mild flirting to actual kissing!

'So what was your life like before you moved here, Lyddie? Does it have to be Lyddie? Or do you like a nickname? Lyd. Lyds. The Lydster. Lyddington. Lyddiepops. Lydumms. Lydia. Di-Di. Ie. So many nicknames!'

I giggled 'I don't mind! Any will do! You want to know my life story? Well, ok…' I sat down on the grass, and he joined me. I then spent ages explaining my moving story, with my struggle of living in Manchester, then my move to London, back to Manchester, and then after finally finding my Hogwarts acceptance letter, starting here. I felt like Remus was really taking in my life story, gasping at when my brother got pneumonia from all the pollution in the part of London, which provoked my move back to Manchester, and then the difficult times, when we felt that we couldn't go on, and I cried every day for a week, because of how awful Luke had been… But I followed that with the funny times when we went to the park in Manchester when I was four, getting _three_ ice-creams, and ending up coming home with a totally white face, and the amazing times - my first glimpse of London - Big Ben, the London Eye, going to Diagon Alley with my parents, seeing all the wizardry for the first time… I was so caught up in my life story that I'd completely forgotten the time. I snuck a look at my watch. 11:54. I blinked at the time, and realised that the clock in the Common Room must be slow, or we'd been out here much longer than I'd thought. I ignored it though, Remus shouldn't have minded if we were out late, he wouldn't know, but when he put his arm around me, he jumped up onto his feet.

'Oh no, it's late, it's very late, I need to go - this has been a lovely night, Lyddie, and I love listening to you, but I don't like being out late, I don't like the moon!' As he was saying that, a beam of moonlight shone down on him, and he doubled over in pain.

'Remus!' I shouted shrilly, crouching down near him. He lightly pushed me away.

'Ok, I knew you were going to find out sooner, rather than later!' He let out a cry of pain, and fell onto the grass 'You had a very sad life when you were younger, but that's nothing like I've had to go through!' He made a whimpering yelp, and tried to push himself upwards 'When. I. Was. Four. Years. Old' he breathed 'I. Got. Bitten. By-' he screamed, and something odd started happening to him. He was getting considerably larger, and fur started growing on his hands and face. I gasped, he was a werewolf! His ears grew larger, and a tail came out between his legs. He exhaled, the transformation was complete. I looked at him, my eyes wide. Fortunately, he had obviously taken the Wolfsbane Potion, so he didn't poise to attack.

'You're not the only one who has a secret, Remus.' I murmured, as I transformed into my Animagus form, feeling the familiar prickling sensation over my clothes, the lengthening of my face, the growing of the tail. I lolloped over to him, and licked his face fondly.

'I'm not the only one who has a secret?' he asked incredulously, blinking in astonishment. Naturally, because I was a wolf, I could understand exactly what he was saying.

'I'm an Animagus.' I replied 'A born one, though, so I couldn't control the form I would take. I was scared you would be prejudiced against me.'

'Well that's ironic, because I thought exactly the same thing about you! We're alright then! Is that why you've got…' he gestured with his paw at my necklace.

I nodded 'My mum got it for me. She thought that she could be upset and distressed by the fact, or just accept it, and joke about it. As you may have guessed, she chose the latter.'

Remus breathed a sigh of relief 'Well I'm just glad that you still like me. Not many people do, but Thomas, Alexxie's brother, made me the Wolfsbane Potion as soon as _he_ found out, and Sirius, James and Peter became illegal Animagi as soon as _they _did!'

'Well, I like you, Remus, and I reinforce my previous statement about what I said about the Yule Ball. I definitely will go with you, and, tell you what, I'll also wear my furry jacket and wolf necklace, just to make use of the fact. Yeah, that's what we'll do…'

We both laughed at that, and spent the rest of the night curled up together, watching the sun rise, until we went our separate ways in the morning.


	5. Remus: A Happy Ending

"So how was it, Moony?" James asked the day after my date, when we were having lunch in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, how was it, Remus? Did you kiss her?" Peter squeaked, jumping up and down, timidly (yes, that is possible)

"Is she a good kisser?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shush you three, he doesn't have to say if he doesn't want to." Thomas sighed, elbowing them all at the same time (some skill)

"**_Thank_**_**you**__,_ Thomas, but yes, Prongs, it was fantastic, the best night of my life, Wormtail, yes I **did** kiss her, and yes, pretty well, Padfoot."

"Oooh, Remus is in **love!**" Sirius called out loudly, in a sing-song voice "Did you ask her to the Yule Ball?"

I nodded "She said yes. So you three go and find yourselves proper girlfriends!" I replied loudly, walking off, feeling like the whole world was on my side. That Muggle song '_I'm on top of the world, looking down on creation, and the only explanation I can find_, i_s the love that I've found ever since you've been around, your love's put me at the top of the world_' was playing in my head on repeat, as I headed off to my next lesson.  
(**AN: Sorry, Miranda reference!)**

_Two weeks later, the date of the Yule Ball_

"Come on, Lyddie, the Ball's starting!" I called up to her, as I waited for my girlfriend to come down from her dorm. As she appeared, I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a beautiful dress, covered in silhouettes of wolves, and a fake fur shrug. The wolf necklace could be seen, as she hadn't taken it off since our very first date. I took her hand and led her downstairs "Your Ball awaits, Rapunzel!" She giggled at my mistake, but joined me in coming down the stairs. As we appeared, I noticed James and Lily together, talking and laughing, Sirius with his newest girlfriend, Peter with a little blonde Hufflepuff, loving every minute of each other's company, Thomas with his curly haired Slytherin girlfriend, smiling as we came down the stairs, Alexxie with her dark haired boyfriend and even Severus was having fun, conversing with a red-haired Slytherin. All my friends' girlfriends were pretty, but none were as pretty as **my** girlfriend.

"All couples ready for the first dance!" Professor McGonagall called out, happily.

I held my hand out to my beautiful girlfriend, and she took it. We smiled at each other as the music came on, and we got ready for the first dance of that year's Yule Ball.

_The End!_

**AN: My first go at a bit of fluff, and you'll be happy to hear that my sister loved it. Unless you don't like me or this FanFiction, then you'll be sad to hear that. Next chapter of AYAH up soon. Yes, this is another reason why AYAH was so late.**


End file.
